


Captain's Mast

by DeltaS



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Multiple Partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/pseuds/DeltaS
Summary: Written by SCORPIOThe Captain enjoys the skills of three of her most gifted men





	Captain's Mast

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted July 2004

_Captain’s mast is held at the time and place decided on by the CO. The XO normally assists the CO, with frequent attendance by a discipline officer. Additionally, a master-of-arms will be present…_

\-- from _**The Captain’s Mast Guide**_

  
**~*~**

Chakotay led her to bench in the middle of the darkened room. It was just long enough to support two bodies, just wide enough to allow them comfort.

“You said you were up for anything,” he whispered, reaching around her naked body, filling his hands with her breasts, fondling her tits to hardness.

“Always,” she moaned.

He pressed his body forward into hers, his hardening penis hot against her skin. “Good,” he whispered into her ear, brushing her with his tongue. “Because we’re going to have some guests.”

She turned towards him, grabbing his fullness. Her fingers migrated to the taut tip of his organ, teasing it to complete erection. “I like that – the more the merrier!”

His eyes glistened with anticipation, but he pulled her hand away. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. After all, everything should be in logical sequence.”

She answered with a guttural laugh. “Don’t tell me that you’ve brought Tuvok into our little circle?”

“I’m afraid that that would be wishing for the impossible, my love,” he smiled. “But you are familiar with everyone involved.”

He lay down on the bench, pulling her on top of him. “This is the way we begin – the way you like it… on top and in control.”

She straddled his torso, drawing his thick organ towards her mouth, but he pulled her hand away. “Not yet, Kathryn; the position on top is all you’re allowed; from now on, we will take over.”

Out of the darkness, the large forms of Tom Paris and Mike Ayala appeared. The duo stood tall and alert, their finely honed naked torsos awaiting Chakotay’s instructions.

“Gentlemen, the captain’s mast has begun,” he announced.

Chakotay grasped Kathryn’s chin firmly in one hand, demanding her to focus on the two men as they began practiced strokes, hardening themselves. With his other hand, the XO began rubbing the tip of his own heated rod against her swelling labial lips. She braced herself on her hands as she watched with hungry anticipation the feast growing in front of her eyes.

Tom’s long slender prick grew with lightening speed. He brushed its tip against her lips and moved behind her. She licked the salty residue he left on her lips, but she became mesmerized by the growing purple thickness of Ayala’s cock – oh, yes; she could imagine _**many**_ ways she could use his talents!

Chakotay’s organ began feeling slippery as it continued its rhythmical motion along her cleft. Heavy moisture filled the thatch of hair surrounding her mound; she felt the itch, the pull, the need to have him ram into her, granting relief.

But her attention was suddenly diverted as Tom’s hands began to caress her buttocks. Wonderful hands –warm and soft, firm and demanding – and slippery, as they spread her skin with a warm gel substance. In spite of her anticipation, his touch relaxed her, calling her to him. He continued his actions, even insuring that the deep cleft between her rounded cheeks were filled with the substance. He reached under her body and Chakotay’s arm, splaying his right hand over her stomach, raising and supporting her. With his other hand, his middle finger traced the trough being prepared by Chakotay while his thumb circled the tightened muscular ring of her ass, working in some of the gel. Slowly but deliberately, he urged the muscles to relax, to allow his thumb to be swallowed. He and the woman both felt the tight suction and let out small sighs.

Suddenly, all motion stopped. Kathryn opened her sex-fevered eyes, only to be met by Mike’s engorged organ just centimeters from her mouth. She dared to reach out to him, but the action was short-lived as she heard Chakotay order, “Now.”

With the skill and choreography of a well-drilled team, the three men entered her simultaneously. Ayala took advantage of her open-mouthed look of surprise as she suddenly realized what was going to happen. He filled her mouth with his throbbing heat, seeking out the soft tissue surrounding him. Tom entered her ass, gently but deliberately pushing into the muscular embrace of that portal of entry, moving inward with deliberation, his fingers digging into her flesh, leaving indentations from his fingernails. Chakotay’s hands steadied her under torso as he arched upwards, plunging his fullness into her waiting cunt. His hardened cock began its dance along the walls of her vagina.

Everything inside Kathryn trembled and shivered, adjusting to the various offerings, groaning with tortured delight. Chakotay thrust against the walled quivers of Tom’s ensheathed organ, as if they were trying to embrace each other inside her. All the while, Mike’s insistent appendage became full and hot, anointing her mouth with the musky saltiness of pre-cum. She sensed his urgency and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. She wanted but couldn’t reach for him, as she needed to brace herself on her arms to accommodate Tom’s length and strength.

A chill of ripples ran through her as Tom began to pull out. The vibrations of his coming orgasm were like waves crashing onto the shore, disturbing yet calming at the same time. Slowly he withdrew, in increments that left her gasping with each tug at her walls. With a shrill cry of relief, he pulled out, his hot cum flowing into her cleft and onto her thighs.

Kathryn’s body instinctively relaxed with Tom’s exit. She reached up for Ayala’s pounding organ, grabbing it from between her lips in time for him to discharge his load. She licked the creamy drops as they ran down her chin.

Only Chakotay’s climax remained. She sat back on her legs, pulling her body – and his encased penis – to full attention. She rocked slightly as he bucked and thrust into her, holding her tightly by her hips. Tremors of multiple orgasms ripped through her, her body awake to every sensation, every movement. A massive spasm suddenly came from Chakotay and they both cried out triumphantly. She slowly moved back, allowing his still-throbbing cock to slip from her. Reaching for the trembling tissue, she cradled and ‘shh’ed it until it rested limp and spent in her hand.

Silently, the other two men departed, leaving their captain and first officer to ponder the experience.

Janeway released her hold and rolled over, limply lying beside Chakotay. She took his hand and placed it on the sticky flesh of her stomach.

“Satisfied?” he asked.

“For now,” she grinned back at him.


End file.
